


【龙龄abo】争

by dyschenjiuniang



Category: ABO - Fandom, 德云社, 龙龄 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyschenjiuniang/pseuds/dyschenjiuniang
Summary: 在楠楠眼里师哥是他最崇拜，也是最喜欢的人。可就在这一天发生的事打破了王九龙对张九龄以前的一切观念。张九龄：我把你当兄弟，你却想标记我？王九龙：哦吼，完蛋。
Relationships: 张九龄 - Relationship, 王九龙 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	【龙龄abo】争

初春来临，在北方还是大雪纷飞，王九龙看了一眼路上的松树都叠上了白雪不禁想起陪伴了自己七年的师哥，他的师哥怎么形容呢，端正的又严肃，但是一看到他露出那颗幼齿之后觉得他十分的可爱，不需增加装饰去形容他的可爱，王九龙觉得师哥的严肃与可爱一点儿都不矛盾。

可就在这一天发生的事打破了王九龙对张九龄以前的一切观念。

上一年专场很多，需要排练的新节目也很多，王九龙自然而然就搬到隔壁了。

王九龙推开自家的门，迎面冬天的风吹得嘴皮子都快破了，王九龙只想快点到师哥家里暖和暖和喝上一口师哥泡的热茶，顺便对对词。  
王九龙熟练掀开地毯拿出钥匙，可当他一打开门的时候，被细细碎碎的呻吟声吸引住了。  
他顺着声音偷偷摸摸走到了卧室，趴在门缝往里面望去，此时他的师哥正衣衫不整躺在床上，大腿敞开放到那个人的肩上，额头布满了汗水，脸上潮红，双眸含着温水，不断喘息着哀求着。  
不管张九龄再怎么求饶身上的那个人也没有停下动作，反而更用力更狠得去抽插，将他顶到床边，快要掉下去的瞬间扯住了他的双手，撞击跟淫靡的声音混合到一块王九龙只觉得热气直冲下身，只觉得脖子上有东西在跳动，摸了一把才发现有液体分泌出来。  
那人趴在张九龄身上用舌头不停扫过他的腺体，腺体是omega最脆弱的地方稍微碰一下都敏感得不得了。  
“不要标记，求求你了。”张九龄以为他要标记自己，吓得哭了出来。  
“知道老规矩嘛，你放松一下让我顶一下里面。”他说的是omega的生殖腔，同样的这个地方也是让alpha和omega爽到不能自已。  
只见他的师哥双腿被分得更快，身上的人不停做着打桩运动，一下比一下更用力。  
“嗯...快点，求求你了。”那人听见之后眼睛一红，加快了身下抽插的速度，伴着张九龄舒爽的尖叫声，下身的坚挺直接从丛林射出液体。  
师哥平时声音就有点沙哑，没想到叫床还挺娇媚的。  
“都这么久了，还不放心我吗？”  
“你错了，我只是不想被束缚而已。”张九龄最讨厌被束缚的感觉了，他可不想为了一个alpha要生要死的，情愿自己一个人独自美丽。  
随后房间传出打火机的声音，不用想肯定是他师哥在抽烟了。

王九龙咽了一下口水，不敢再逗留下去。  
回家的路上王九龙全程都是踮着脚的生怕自己发出什么响声被发现了。  
一打开了家门脱下衣服无力倒在沙发上，翻来覆去，一闭上眼睛就不断浮现刚刚的场景，王九龙叹了一口望着下身的暗涌仍然挥之不散。下身涨得难受，所谓精虫上脑是真的。  
伸出了罪恶之手，拉下了裤链，一脱下内裤才发现自己小兄弟翘得老高，可能是太久没释放过，前端还分泌了不少的液体。  
王九龙发现抛去自己对师哥撸的想法怎么也弄不出来，无奈之下闭上眼睛想象刚刚看到的场景，“求求你了...嗯。”师哥平时声音就有点沙哑，没想到叫床还挺娇媚的。就连声音都记在脑海里，他也想让师哥对着他求饶，不知道为什么还萌生了一个想法，甚至还想让师哥叫他老公。  
一想到这里不禁加快了手上的速度，一下子泄了好多出来。  
王九龙一下子清醒了，该死的自己究竟做了什么？望了一下已经解决过一次的下身仍然在跟自己打呼，叹了一口洗冷水澡去吧。

当天晚上就不断地发梦，那个平时在台上一本正经又严肃的师哥被他撕开了衣服扔到桌子上，一边说着荤话一边掐着他的腰不断得往里面送，如果没有记错的话王九龙那天隐隐约约闻到张九龄身上的信息素，是一股浓郁的乌龙味道。

张九龄一打开门就看到王九龙在盯着自己的大褂在发呆，走到他的跟前：“王九龙，昨天不是说好的来我家找我对词的吗？怎么不见你？”  
王九龙一紧张还以为师哥昨天发现了自己，眼睛都不敢直视。  
“哦，是不是又打游戏忘记了我跟你说的话了？都说了多少次打游戏会坏事的。”  
王九龙回过神才发现张九龄将手已经搭在他的肩膀上了。  
太近了。  
实在是靠得太近了。  
一股淡淡的乌龙味道，没有那天这么浓郁。  
“小伙子，想哪位妹妹入了神吼。”张九龄肉嘟嘟的脸又凑近了几分。  
“想你行了没。”王九龙扒开了他没声没气回了他一句。  
张九龄看着他自讨没趣，吹着口哨等上台。

现实和那个梦又重叠在一起了。  
也不知道今天张九龄怎么的特别好动，有时还用扇子搓搓他的胸，弄得他痒痒的，这还不够张九龄坐在桌子上去逗他玩儿。王九龙只觉得脖子侧面那块东西跳动越来越凶猛，他想起了昨天的那个梦，又想起那天在张九龄家里偷偷看到的香艳不断在浮现在眼前，眼睛一热就连眼眶都红了起来，视线变得越来越模糊。  
就连那苦涩的乌龙味道都变得是种勾引，突然好想咬一口。  
“我唱！”张九龄也感觉到他在走神，抓着扇子使劲敲了他的脑袋一下。  
“师嘎，我疼。”王九龙双眼红红的，眼泪感觉就要溢出来了，这时张九龄还以为自己太用力了马上伸手去摸摸他的脑袋。

滚烫。  
他的额头很烫，不断地冒出汗。虽然张九龄平时没心没肺的但是一到出事了他还是会负起大师哥的责任，更何况眼前的这个是他的亲搭档，顾不上老台词，只想草草结束这场相声。  
“楠楠，你还好吗？”张九龄假装没有看到那连大褂都无法遮掩的帐篷，硬着头皮说道。  
一到更衣室王九龙终于忍不住了直接将自己的信息素散发出来，是甜得发腻的桂花味道。张九龄就算已经被人暂时标记过，由于信息素实在是太强烈了，一下子软了腿，倒下之际王九龙扶住了他。  
此时两人四目相对。  
不妙。  
十分不妙。  
即使发情期早就过了，张九龄还是口干舌燥，浑身发热，脑子嗡嗡作响，大脑已经开始停止运作了。后穴乖乖忍不住分泌出大量的液体，直接打湿了裤子。  
张九龄看了一看王九龙的脖子，腺体明显得不得了，alpha易感期，而易感期一般都不受自己控制。  
趁王九龙还有一点意识，让他到椅子上喝了一杯冷水，张九龄觉得大家都需要冷静一下。  
“药呢？”  
“什么药？”刚分化的王九龙自然不知道抑制剂这玩意。  
“大楠不要装傻了，抑制剂。”张九龄翻开自己的背包，但是omega与alpha的抑制剂不一样找出抑制剂也是徒劳。  
“我真不知道...”王九龙开始有点神志不清，撅起嘴巴两眼汪汪看着他委屈得要命。  
“那你别动，我去外面给你找...”后面的话还没有说完，王九龙的手紧紧拽住了他的手，易感期的alpha根本没法控制自己的力量，指甲直接镶进肉里。  
“没事的。”张九龄本想安慰一下他，结果他越是挣脱王九龙就更加的用力，眼看手都要被他的指甲扎出血来了。  
“九龄...”张九龄也知道就算现在真的找到抑制剂也是于事无补。

王九龙将他拉到自己的腿上，下身那玩意一直跟自己的小穴打着招呼，张九龄可不想多年的兄弟情义就毁在了这一夜直接，赶紧抽出手往自己的裤袋掏手机出来，王九龙早就预料他会这么做直接抓着他的手用力一甩将手机足足抛开了几米远。  
完了跑都跑不掉。  
一下子解决了所有让张九龄逃跑的因素，才松了一口气，低下头用牙齿一颗一颗解开他的扣子，乌龙味道的信息素逐渐变得浓郁起来。  
解开衣服之后，将师哥仔仔细细欣赏了一遍，用舌头在那肉粒附近打滑了一圈再含了上去，吸得啧啧响。  
张九龄爽得头皮发麻，仰起脖子抑制住自己的呻吟。他虽说有alpha，但对于alpha来说做爱根本不需要前戏，都是长驱直入。

“九龄，九龄。”王九龙看着他双眼半眯着，眼眸水汽氤氲，想起昨天自己幻想师哥被自己操的样子，一下子动了情忍不住吻上了那饱满的唇，温热又湿滑的舌头将他唇描绘了一边再探进去，舌碰到一起的时候张九龄觉得自己已经沦陷了，舌头伸了回去，极力回应着他。王九龙放开了他的手用力将他按在自己怀里。  
一吻激情过后觉得还不够细细磨着他的耳垂，将舌头伸了进去。  
“嗯...”张九龄的喉咙发出难以自抑的呻吟，那一声沙哑直接弄得王九龙眼睛都红了。  
“够了大楠...”按照omega的天性腿间应该都全湿了，而且耳朵是张九龄的敏感部位。  
王九龙就算没吃过都看过，将张九龄的衣物全都脱去，自己半脱下裤子把大褂撩到一边，那硕大的性器直接就暴露出来了，就这半脱不脱的状态，就足以让张九龄的脸爆红。  
借着分泌出来的蜜液一坐而下，这次换来王九龙舒爽的呻吟，不得不说omega的里面又湿又软，两手拖着张九龄的屁股一上一下让自己坚挺插得更深。  
愉快的浪潮一波追逐着一波，但一顶到那个地方的时候，张九龄就怕了。  
“出去。”  
他知道师哥什么意思，这次疯狂只是意外而已，乖乖听话远离了生殖腔，力道变本加厉顶的张九龄直接瘫在他的怀里。

还是不甘心，看到张九龄的腺体就口干舌燥想咬一口，咬一口应该没事吧？  
张九龄知道他来这一套，他可不想浑身散发着王九龙的味道，正当王九龙张嘴咬过去的时候微微一侧身，牙齿毫不留情落在他的肩膀上。

“啊！”虽然知道这孙子会咬他但还是很痛，估计出血了吧。

咬也咬了，王九龙终于得到了满足，掐着他的下巴又接了一个缠绵的吻，手托住臀部不停地往下压做出最后的冲刺。  
“九龄...九龄...”王九龙在张九龄的耳边不断叫着自己的名字，性器不停戳着他的敏感点，两人几乎同时达到了高潮。

做完之后，两人清醒了许多，但两个脸上的红晕还在，相互都不敢直视对方，默默穿着衣服。

张九龄差点腿都站不稳，狠狠瞪了一眼正在穿裤子的高个儿，又不小心看到他的性器，那玩意这么大都不知道刚刚怎么塞进去的，而且明明都发泄过一次了那玩意怎么还在举着旗子，张九龄不敢多想默默吞了吞口水。

过了差不多十分钟王九龙才打破了尴尬：“那个...师哥都挺晚的，我送你回去吧。”

“嗯。”

**Author's Note:**

> lofter my陈九娘发车


End file.
